Super Emergency One on One Tutoring!
by OathKeeper717
Summary: Mami was very serious about grades. Drabble. MadoMami.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica. Alas._

Super Emergency One on One Tutoring!

A MadoMami drabble

Mami Tomoe could be very intimidating when she wanted to be.

Madoka had seen it when the two were facing down enemies or when Mami and Homura got into a particularly nasty spat, but up until this very moment, Mami's ire had never been aimed in her direction.

She shivered. She couldn't say she liked it very much.

"A sixteen?" the blonde haired leader crossed her arms as she stared down her friend "You got a _sixteen_ on your math test?"

In Madoka's defense it was rather hard to study when she had to deal with night time patrols to make sure Wraith weren't causing harm to the innocent. Normally it wasn't too bad because the girls worked in shifts so that way everyone could get plenty of rest just in case something bigger came along that required all of them at once. This week though the Wraith were growing in number and attacking more and more frequently. On top of that Kyoko was sick after eating some sort of food that didn't agree with her so that meant more frequent shifts for the other three girls. On top of _that_ Homura was acting suspicious and Madoka needed to keep a sharp eye on the raven haired girl to make sure she didn't try anything.

After the whole ripping-Madoka-out-of-heaven-then-crippling-her-and-taking-over-the-universe thing had been reversed and a compromise struck that didn't involve a ruthless, public and humiliating execution (Sayaka had been very hard to talk down)or Madoka continuing to be a concept unable to actually live with her family and friends (Homura and surprising Mami had been equally difficult to talk down and it was currently the only thing the two girls could agree on) , Homura had been allowed to stay around Mitakihara after having her powers stripped away from her and making her just an ordinary human once more.

Granted, an ordinary human who knew about and kept trying to get in touch with Kyubey but Madoka wasn't having any of that, ironically enough. The little white furball had been ejected from the city and Homura wasn't actually allowed to leave said city unless Madoka was with her. She was a very forgiving person true, but she wasn't stupid. Homura didn't need the ability to wish for anything her heart desired, Madoka liked her memories intact and untampered with thank you very much.

"Madoka!" Mami's sharp voice snapped the young goddess out of her musings. She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry?"

Mami looked unconvinced. She was actually quite a stickler about good grades. They had their whole lives ahead of them and she demanded that they do the best they could in school so that they could get a good job later on and live comfortably. A sixteen didn't fall into the 'well I did my best' category.

"You're going to come here every day after school and I'm going to tutor you." Mami said sternly.

Madoka didn't see how spending extra time with her ex mentor was a horrifying punishment but wisely decided to keep such thoughts to herself because she didn't want to jinx it and then be forced to study at school in study hall instead like poor Kyoko.

Madoka _hated_ study hall.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Maybe even on weekends!" Mami was pacing now and Madoka watched her interestedly as her hair drills bounced. She looked pretty adorable when she got all worked up like this.

"Actually no! Especially weekends! If you're getting sixteens then it's obviously going to take Super Emergency One on One tutoring to get your grades up!" Mami said decisively.

"You mean Sayaka, Kyoko and Nagisa won't be visiting?" Madoka asked curiously.

"No!" Mami shook her head "It's just you and me! All weekend! For as long as it takes!"

Well if that's the case then Madoka figured getting laughably low grades might just become a habit of hers.

"Because getting bad grades shouldn't be a habit!" Mami unknowingly echoed the younger girl's thoughts as she paced "I love you too much to watch you flunk out of school!"

"Love?" Madoka raised her eyebrows in shock while Mami turned red and started to pace faster.

"I mean It..it's only natural that feelings like this start forming after all we've been through together." Mami said "Out of everyone you always make me smile widest and you promised that you wouldn't leave me and you've changed the world, how can I _not_ start liking you..in that way…especially now that we can live peacefully together and you just make me so _happy…_ " Mami's voice wavered before it strengthened again after she took a deep breath

"and as my most important person I can't just sit around idly while you do terribly in your classes. I won't let you live a life of squalor because you failed school and therefore I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you pass!"

Madoka stared at Mami wide eyed.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mami stopped right in front of Madoka, hands on her hips and trying to look stern and intimidating like earlier but the nervousness was clear in her eyes. Madoka smiled wickedly and pounced, hugging the blonde close as the two fell onto the couch close by. How could Mami even entertain the thought that Madoka wouldn't feel the exact same way about her?

"Crystal." Madoka said cheerfully.


End file.
